memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
One of Our Captains Is Missing!
(Gold Key TOS) | number = 38 | artist = Alden McWilliams | writer = Arnold Drake | omnibus = The Enterprise Logs, Volume 4 The Key Collection, Volume 5 Star Trek Annual 1978 | published = | pages = 23 | publisher = Gold Key Comics | date = 2266 | stardate = 1929.13 |}} "One of Our Captains Is Missing!" was a comic book story published by Gold Key Comics in . It was the debut of Alden McWilliams as artist on the series. In this story, Captain Zarlo assumed temporary command of the in the year 2266 while James T. Kirk was given an undercover assignment. Publisher's description ;Cover blurb :''Kirk'''' is stranded on a savage planet in "One of Our Captains Is Missing!"'' Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 19.29.13. : I was working out in the ship's gym when the message was received! James T. Kirk was relieved of duty, bidding farewell to his crew as Captain Zarlo replaced him aboard the . Kirk reappeared a few days later disguised as a Kafrian in a bar on Mobita, where a barfight landed him in jail. However, this was all so that Mobian Prime Minister Aado could meet privately with Kirk, who had worn the disguise to avoid breaking the non-interference directive. Starfleet had assigned him to investigate the Togota, a tribal species that recently began a rebellion with highly advanced weapons — weapons suspected of being provided by the Klingon Empire. With Aado's help, Kirk was disguised as a Togota, but he could only watch from a distance, as the mute humanoids communicated via telepathic illusions. Kirk took photos in the jungle of Klingons teaching marksmanship to the Togota, but then he was caught by a Klingon commander and brought before chieftain Mwipi. To judge his truthfulness, Kirk was sentenced to a trial by combat with a muscled Togota. ;Captain Zarlo's personal log, stardate 19.29.24. : Ship's crew still continue to reject me! My complements to the personal charms of Captain Kirk—wherever he may be! The large Togota fought not only with a sword, but by creating illusions of threatening animals. Kirk gained the upper hand and departed from the tribe with a warning to Mwipi of what the Klingon Empire has done to countless worlds. After returning to the village, Kirk publicly accused the commander of lying. To determine who was right, Mwipi made the two captains fight each other. Eventually Kirk beat the commander, who then sent a signal to his orbiting battlecruiser to bomb the jungle, erasing all evidence of Klingon involvement. Luckily, the Enterprise had received a message that Kirk was in trouble, diverted to Mobia, and had chased away the battlecruiser. Days later, Mwipi and Aado reconciled, and peace returned to the planet. References Characters :Aado • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Eerod • James T. Kirk • Mwipi • Ndarpo • Montgomery Scott • Sirone • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Zarlo • unnamed Starfleet personnel • unnamed Klingons Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Klingon D7 battlecruiser • Mobian plane Locations :Mobia sector • Mobita (Togo) Earth (London) • Kafri • Saturn Races and cultures :Human • Kafrian • Klingon • Mobian • Togota • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet Command • Federation • Mobian police Science and technology :airplane • bomb • camera • cudgel • communicator • engine • knife • pistol • ray cannon • rifle • sector • spear • stungun • subspace communication • sword • Szonka knife • mini-transceiver • viewscreen • weapon • zeta-12 (zeta bomb) Ranks and titles :advisor • artist • captain • chief • commander • copper • doctor • executioner • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • guard • judge • justice of the peace • jury • king • magistrate • mutineer • prime minister • rank • sculptor • spy • Starfleet ranks • tribesman • warrior Other references :animal • aspirin • assignment patch • bar • blood • bridge • captain's log • captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2266 • captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)) • chicken • day • devil • dog • dove • emotion • first contact • gym • • hour • illusion • jail • jungle • lizard • minute • Mobian credit • monkey • month • museum • mutiny • plant • Non-Interference Directive • peace • personal log • police • rebellion • sector • shore leave • slang • space • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • statue • Tnoory tobacco • tree • trial by combat • wine • year • Yula wine Appendices Background * This story has been released six times in English, and translated into Dutch, German, and Italian. * Leonard McCoy quoted, "H.Q. works in mysterious ways, its wonders to perform," which referred to a Christian hymn written by William Cowper in 1773. ( ) * Pavel Chekov and Christine Chapel appeared in one panel without dialogue, as Kirk gave his final orders before departure. * Kirk, Spock, Scott and Zarlo were drawn wearing lieutenant stripes. * Although the planet's name was spelled out as Mobita, Zarlo and Sulu referred to it as "Mobia", perhaps because of its Mobian civilization. * McCoy referred to Zarlo as "Zorla" in the final panel of the story. * The art style was that of Alden McWilliams, making this his first of 22 issues as series' artist. His first printed credit appears in issue 47, "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit". Related stories * , – Other clandestine Klingon missions attempting to thwart the Organian Peace Treaty. * – Captain Edward Jellico temporarily replaced Jean-Luc Picard as commander of the ( ), while Picard was sent on a mission to Celtris III. * – Captain Eustace Hensham temporarily assumed command of the Enterprise while Kirk recuperated from an injury in an Earth hospital. * – Miners led by Pete Flamm addicted the indigenous population to the narcotic kurali, then exploited them to mine tri-faxichologenic acid. Images zarlo.jpg|Enterprise Captain Zarlo GK38-Mwipi.jpg|Chief Mwipi GK38-Klingon-soldier.jpg|Klingon soldier GK38-Mobitan-plane2.jpg|Mobitan plane GK38-Aado.jpg|Prime Minister Aado GK38-Sirone.jpg|Disguise artist Sirone Mobita.jpg|Mobita Kafrian.jpg|James T. Kirk as a Kafrian Timeline Connections Production history ;July 1976 : First published by Gold Key Comics ;1976 August : Printed in the omnibus The Enterprise Logs, Volume 4 (Golden Press) ;1977 : Printed in hardcover in Star Trek Annual 1978 (World Distributors Limited) ;2004 June : Printed in the omnibus The Key Collection, Volume 5 (Checker Book Publishing Group) ;September 2008 : Included on The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD (Graphic Imaging Technologies) ;2018, 19 July : Reprinted in Graphic Novel Collection #41 (Eaglemoss) Translations ;1977 : Dutch: As "Captain vermist" in the omnibus Ruimteschip Enterprise Classics Strip-Paperback #1 (De Vrijbuiter) ;1978 : German: As "Der Krieg der Klingonier" in the omnibus Raumschiff Enterprise Comic Taschenbuch #1 (Condor) ;2007 : Italian: As "Uno dei nostri capitani è scomparso" in the omnibus The Gold Key Collection, Volume 9 (Free Books) External links * * One of Our Captains Is Missing! article at Siskoid's Blog of Geekery. * One of Our Captains Is Missing! article at [http://curtdanhauser.com/Main.html Curt Danhauser's Guide to the Gold Key Star Trek Comics]. * Best of Gold Key #21-41 article at The Mugato’s Blog. category:tOS comics